Just a Little Touch
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Katara has never experienced the Big 'O', but her best friend Aang will help her, in more ways then one. Kataang smut


**Here's a long one shot that took me like 3 days to make, but I hope you like it. It's a lot more...intimate between Katara and Aang, but still hilarious**

They laid on his bed, the tops of their heads touching as they stared at the ceiling. He wore a long white sleeve shirt with an orange t-shirt over it, blue jeans and a white beanie. She wore a white sleeveless t-shirt with a blue cardigan, blue skinny jeans and her hair was down but with her usual braid loops. They usually had _different_ conversations then friends would have, but that's what made them closer. Neither of them knew how they got onto the subject, but Aang snickered a little, "So you never have?"

"Nope."

"Not even by yourself?"

"I don't do those kinds of things, it's dirty."

He smiled, "No it's not, it's good to know how you feel about it. Every guy likes to know a girl knows what she likes."

"I haven't had a guy complain."

"If I were them, I wouldn't be happy knowing that the person I'm sleeping with isn't have an orgasm."

Katara chuckled softly, "I'm guessing you've never had that problem with any of your lovers?"

He shook his head, "Never."

"Well, it's hard for a girl to have an orgasm, especially when you're with a bunch of inexperienced boys. Haru didn't really know what he was doing, Jet really only did whatever he thought was needed to be done for him and Zuko…well, I can't blame him for trying, he was the best out of the 3." Katara said.

"From what I've heard, Zuko's been giving Toph a 'good time'," Aang said.

She shrugged, "Maybe I just haven't found the right guy."

"To have an orgasm? You don't need the right guy," He laughed, "I know of a little item that girls can buy that will bring you to that big 'o'."

"I don't have money to spend on a vibrator Aang," Katara said, "And like I said, I just find that weird."

"Don't knock it until you tried it," Aang grinned. "I know of a cheaper way, do you ever listen to electronic music?"

"Kind of, why?"

He got off his bed and grabbed his leather CD holder and opened the large case, flipping through several pages until he pulled out one of the CDs. Aang grabbed a marker off his desk and wrote a quick note on the CD, "Okay, here you go." She took the CD from him and read what he wrote. He marked out whatever was written on it before and wrote: Katara's 'O' Mix.

She looked up from the CD, "Oh ha, ha. What will this do?"

"Play the CD, turn it up and sit on your sub woofer. Let's say it gets things…_started_. You'll thank me later."

Katara rolled her eyes and checked her phone, "Whatever, I have to go home to get some homework done, I'll talk to you later." She gave him a hug before grabbing her bag and leaving. Katara only lived down the street, so it was a short walk to her house. In truth, she loved being around Aang, he was so nice to her and was there for her when she had problems. She was a little bit shocked when Toph had told her that he was gay, but it made their friendship stronger even if Aang never talked about it. Katara had never met any of Aang's boyfriends but she assumed that Aang wasn't really open with his relationships. She walked up her path and entered her house. The lights were off and she assumed that her family was gone. Katara found a note in the kitchen, her parents and Sokka went to the store to go shopping. A snicker escaped her lips, Sokka and her father ate like starving animals, so it made sense that they would need to go shopping so often. She quickly climbed the stairs to her room and set her bag down, collapsing on her bed. It had been a long day at school and it was great to relax in her room. Her mind went to the CD that was beside her on the bed, what if what Aang gave her really…got her _there_? She was usually so high strung that something like _this_ might relax her. Katara lightly bit her bottom lip as her heart beat picked up, thinking about it. Without another thought, she pushed herself off her bed and grabbed the CD. Katara opened up the CD drive and put the CD in, while it loaded, she kicked off her shoes and slipped out of her pants into her blue panties. For her birthday, her family had bought her a nice stereo system that when turned on loud enough, it would vibrate through the whole house if she played the right song. She turned up the bass and sat down on the sub woofer, feeling a little silly that she was doing this. She yelped and grabbed onto her desk as the song started, sending vibrations straight to her heat. "Oh Spirits," She groaned as she felt a surge of sexual excitement shoot through her. Her hand gently groped her breast as the other rubbed against her aroused lips. It was so dirty, but it also felt so right. Katara leaned against the wall and moaned loudly, her fingers finding a way inside of her and pumping in and out furiously. Aang was right, this felt like Cloud 9 to her. But not only that the fact that Aang was right, was on her mind. She imagined it was his fingers going in her, rubbing her engorged clit and squeezing her breast. "Aang," She breathed. Katara could almost feel him kissing her neck and thrusting into her, she wanted to feel him against her, his hot breath tickling her even calling out her name. "Spirits above, I'm cumming," Katara shuttered as she felt her first ever orgasm hit her. Her eyes shut as she felt the euphoric feeling flow through her. She shut off the stereo and rested against the wall. Katara pulled her two fingers out of her and saw her digits covered with her fluids. It finally hit her, thinking of Aang while she did _that, _she sighed, "I'm in love with my gay best friend…"

* * *

They walked home in silence, Katara watched as she stepped over the moss filled cracks in the sidewalk. He glanced at her, "Are you okay? You've been quiet the whole way home, usually you can't go 5 feet off the school grounds without talking about what Mr. Zhao said that day."

She shrugged, "I guess I don't have anything to talk about…"

"Well…did you try what I suggested?" He asked. The blush on her face told it all, "See? I told you it would work. All it took was a little vibration."

It got quiet between them again as they continued towards their street, the thoughts of what happened last night filled her mind. Ever since she had started, she couldn't stop herself. She had actually had to quench her lust in the bathroom, again thinking of her best friend. Katara knew she couldn't go any longer like this or else she would be caught and she didn't need that kind of embarrassment. "Um Aang?"

"Yeah?"

Her eyes never left the sidewalk, "Have you ever…thought about…girls…in the way you do guys?"

He cocked his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Like…have you ever found girls…_attractive_…like how you find guys attractive…" Aang stopped in his place, a stunned look on his face.

"Wait…Katara…do you think I'm gay?"

"Well…Toph said-"

"I'm not _gay_ Katara…" Aang told her, "I've never been attracted to guys. You've got to be kidding me Katara…"

She couldn't believe that she had gotten it wrong. Aang looked more than just a little annoyed at her accusation. "I'm so sorry Aang. I shouldn't have believed Toph. It was just that, I haven't seen you with girls and you know so much about girl stuff…"

"That's because my best friend is a girl Katara!" Aang nearly yelled. "Knowing relevant things to the stuff you talk about would be a good idea don't you think?" Katara stayed silent. He shook his head and walked away, leaving her in the shame of her stupid choice.

* * *

Aang's eyes were closed and tapped his foot against his headboard, the head phones over his ears blaring with rock music. It helped him forget about what had happened earlier. He just couldn't believe Katara would think he was gay. Toph usually gave him crap about being more feminine then their friends, but it was amazing someone would actually believe her. When he texted Toph about it, all she did was laugh. Aang pushed the thoughts away as a new song started. He felt the bed shift and opened his eyes to see Katara sitting on the side of his bed. Pulling off his headphones, he sat up, "What are you doing here Katara? I don't really feel like talking to you right now."

"I had an orgasm."

"Cool, but that doesn't really solve the problem between us."

She shook her head, "No Aang, last night, when you told me to do that _thing_, I finally orgasmed. Not just because of the vibrations. I thought of you, imagining your fingers inside me, your kiss, your touch…and…I think I might be in love with you. That's why I asked you if you ever thought of girls in that way. In a way…I'm glad that I believed Toph, if I didn't believe you were gay, we wouldn't have gotten so close. I probably never would have taken the CD from you." Katara met his eyes, "Can you forgive me? I will do anything for your forgiveness. I just need you Aang…I can't stop playing with myself because of you…" She leaned in and kissed him, not caring if he kissed her back or not, just wanting to taste his lips. Katara felt her heart flutter when she felt his lips finally move against hers. Her hips swung around and mounted him, her hands holding his face in place as her lips pressed harder against his. His hands rested on her hips as he felt himself harden, enjoying the passion he shared with his friend. Their kiss finally ended and her sapphire eyes met his diamond eyes. "Aang…I need you." His hands started to push up her shirt as she helped him with the rest, tossing the cotton shirt on the floor. He sat up and kissed her collar bone, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Aang gently pushed the bra straps down her shoulders, his lips softly kissing where the straps use to be. He finally undid the back and she shrugged it off of her, the bra joining her shirt. Katara softly mewled as he softly cupped her breasts, he took her right nipple in between his lips. She gasped, "Aang." He kissed up her chest until his lips were kissing her neck. Between kisses, his tongue lightly tickled her neck. One of the greatest things about being friend's with her before this, she had told him exactly where she liked to be kissed and touched. She broke him away from her by pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the side, their bodies pressed up against each other's. Katara laid back on the bed and Aang hovered over her, between her legs, continuing his kissing on her neck, down to her collar bone again. He went down the valley of her breasts to her navel, she sucked her stomach, his lips tickling her. Katara watched as he reached her jeans and used his teeth to unbutton her pants, not expecting Aang to be so _different_ in bed and she loved every second. His fingers hooked in her belt loops, she lifted her hips so he could pull her jeans off easier. Aang threw them aside and got in between her legs, their noses centimeters from each other. She felt his fingers dance down her body to her white panties, but she wouldn't mind what he did to her, she was frozen in his gaze. Her back arched as he rubbed her through her panties. "Please, don't tease me." She begged.

"It's what you get for calling me gay…" He whispered. Aang pressed into her entrance, the barrier of her panties were the only thing standing between Katara and her full pleasure. He felt her soak through her underwear, "Can a gay guy make you this wet?" His thumb went up her slit to her clit and massage it. Katara bit her bottom lip, almost drawing blood as she grinded against his hand. "Tell me how close you are," He kissed her neck.

"So close," She breathed, "Please don't stop, don't ever stop." To her surprise, he moved her panties out of the way and penetrated her folds with his fingers, sliding smoothly inside her. The feeling of his fingers inside her, his body pressed against hers and his hot breath on her were too much, finally feeling the satisfaction she had been craving. Her thighs shut on his hand as her orgasm crashed down on her. As she laid in her blissful state her thighs relaxed, letting his hand go. He tasted the sweet nectar that was now on his fingers and enjoyed the taste of her. Never in his life would he have thought that he would have his best friend, his childhood playmate…and his secret fantasy, under his control. Her gentle hands ran up his chest, she leaned up and captured his lips again. Katara realized, it wasn't about the sex that kept Aang on her mind, making her lust towards him and finally feel the ecstasy of her orgasms, she was madly and deeply in love with Aang and always had been. "I love you," She said against his lips.

"I love you too Katara," Aang broke the kiss and pulled off the rest of his clothes as Katara took off her underwear. Once they met again, Katara swallowed the lump in throat when she saw his erection against her mound. Just like her, a small amount of hair laid above his privates. He was a pretty good size, probably around 9 inches and had a big girth.

Her hand tentatively touched the pulsating penis, she felt it grow bigger at her touch. It wasn't like the first one see had ever seen, but she never knew Aang would be _this_ big. Her fingers wrapped around his girth and put him at her folds. They held eye contact as he slid inside of her. Her mouth went agape as he filed her up, she felt every inch and every little bump. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist once their hips met. As they made love, their lips never left each other's except to catch their breath. He changed from fast and soft thrusts to slow and hard thrusts made her head swim with pleasure. They both wondered why they had never tried this before, the magic between them was undeniable. "God Katara," He groaned, it was music to her ears. His head dropped down to her neck while she held on to dear life, his thrusts coming harder and faster.

"Aang!" She cried, her pleasure spiking higher and felt another orgasm coming. But she didn't want this to end so soon. Katara rolled them over so now she was on top on him and smiled, "Now I'm in control." She grinded her hips against his and his hands ran up her bronze body then back down to her hips. Katara leaned back and started to lift her hips up and down on him, watching as his length disappeared into her depths and then immerging once again. Aang moved his hips up against hers, a small moan coming from both of them. It didn't take long for them to start moaning louder as their flesh slapped together, his nails dug into her thighs as he slowly lost control.

"Katara, I'm going to cum," He groaned.

"Me too," Katara told him, feeling herself finally go over the edge, "Oh God Aang." Her walls milked him as she had her second orgasm. Aang couldn't hold on anymore and burst inside her. She enjoyed the feeling of his hot seed spreading inside her as she collapsed on his chest. His arms went around her and held her sweat covered body to his. As her orgasm subsided she looked up at him, "A-"

"Shh," He stopped her, "I know….just never listen to Toph ever again."

She smiled, "Never again."

* * *

The Gang sat at their usual hang out, a big tree out in front of the school. It gave a lot of shade to very hot and sunny campus. Zuko leaned against the tree with his girlfriend leaning on him as he absent mindedly played with her hair. Sokka looked around as Suki painted her nails, "Where is Katara and Aang?"

Suki looked up from her nails and searched around, "Huh, I thought they were here. I guess I'm just use to ignoring their disgusting conversations."

"Who cares where they are?" Zuko grumbled.

"Well thank you Mr. Bright and Cheery," Sokka rolled his eyes. "It's not like them to not show up."

Ty Lee came cart wheeling towards the group until she stopped on her hands and let herself fall on her back, next to the group, "You'll never guess what a little birdie told me."

"What is it Ty?" Suki asked as she blew on her wet nail.

"Well, apparently two people were having sex in the bathroom during 2nd Period!" She gossiped.

It was obvious not of them seemed that interested, "So? We've all had sex in the bathroom. You, Me and Sokka had a three-way in the bathroom."

Sokka's face lit up as he remembered that memory, "Hey, mentioning that…"

"No, no," Ty Lee stopped Sokka, "The real gossip of who it was. It was Aang and Katara." Suki dropped her brush, Sokka's jaw dropped, Toph seemed barely phased and Zuko didn't care.

"No way! I thought Aang was gay," Suki said, earning a snicker from Toph. She looked at her friend, "What are you laughing at?"

Toph looked at the others, "Do you _really _think that he's gay? For God sakes, he lost his virginity to Yue and ruined her for other men, how did _none_ of you know he was straight?"

"You said-"

Zuko chuckled, "I can't believe they believed _you_. It's not like they're going to do it again, even _I _couldn't get Katara to cum."

"It's not that hard," They all turned to see Aang and Katara standing on the other side of the tree, his arm around her shoulders, "It just takes…"

"A little touch," Katara finished for him. They shared a smile and he kissed her on the cheek as they walked off, leaving their Gang in silence.

**-SubDelBub**


End file.
